


Closing Up Shop

by MohawkMavis



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blushing Steve Rogers, M/M, Poor Bruce, Science Bros, Tony Stark Flirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:33:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MohawkMavis/pseuds/MohawkMavis
Summary: Tony is more than happy to help Steve with a little problem he's having. Poor Bruce just happened to be in the lab at the time.





	Closing Up Shop

"Uh, Steve, you... uh...," Bruce stammered from behind the lab table where he was working with Tony on their latest obsession.

  
Tony paused in his work, looked at the interruption currently occupying the doorway to his lab. A mischievous grin slowly spread across the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist's face. Tony raised a single finger in front of his lab partner's eyes, effectively silencing his companion.

  
"What were you saying Dr. Banner?" Steve asked from his position in the doorway as Tony removed his safety goggles and began to slowly stalk around the lab table.

  
Steve broke eye contact with the rather embarrassed looking scientist as Tony rounded the table and began a sinuous glide towards him.

  
"Uh, Tony, what exactly...," Steve began, but was interrupted by that same index finger held up before his eyes, shushing him.

  
Tony came to a stop before him. Close. Very close. Breathing the same air close, feeling each other's body heat close, and Steve knew he should back up, but he was trapped by Tony's eyes staring into his own. By Tony's mouth quirked into an impish grin, and…

  
"Oh!" Steve gasped, feeling Tony's hand on his fly as he slowly raised the zipper of his jeans.

  
"Just helping you close up shop there, Cap'," Tony quipped as he softly patted the front of Steve's somewhat fuller, tighter, and still tightening pants.

  
Tony winked at the now furiously blushing 'man with a plan', spun on his heel to walk back to a gobsmacked Bruce and resume working.

  
"Thanks Tony," Steve managed to squawk like an adolescent school boy.

  
"Oh, any time, Steve," Tony practically purred in response. "Any time at all. I know how to work it in the other direction too."

  
"I have to go!" Steve blurted as he dashed from the lab, hearing Dr. Banner's groan of,  "Tony! Geez, I don't need to have that image stuck in my head!"

**Author's Note:**

> Long time reader, first time writer. 
> 
> Just a little something based on a fic prompt from a friend based on a tweet they shared on a page we admin on FB. 
> 
> I used to write on another popular but extremely poorly set up fanfiction site, but was caught up in the creators' homophobic purge of all popular M/M stories. This is my first time posting online since then.


End file.
